Blade and other modular computer systems offer limited space into which computer components such as central processing unit (CPU) assemblies (including heat sinks) and memory modules can be arranged, e.g., on a motherboard. If there are memory modules at different interconnect distances, the most distant memory modules can place a lower limit on memory bandwidth. On the other hand, close packing of memory modules can make routing more difficult, both between the CPU and the memory modules and between the CPU and other devices that the CPU accesses.